


Bad day

by Alvilda_otQ



Series: Hana has a head [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And also a teen, D.Va is a person, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Soldier D.Va, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvilda_otQ/pseuds/Alvilda_otQ
Summary: I wanted to write angsty teen stuff. And throw in some cameos. Was supposed to be linked to the thing before it, but got a bit long. This is how my mind works, you guys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I'm changing my Overwatch stuff to be a series instead of a single work. Just felt better that way.

She’d never managed to keep a journal for more than a few weeks at a time. Not for lack of trying, mind you. Her old room in her parents’ flat in Seoul used to have a dozen abandoned diaries lying around the place, ranging from fuzzy pink ones with little keys shaped like hearts to ones that could be mistaken for a normal lined notebook.

They all had one thing in common. None of them were more than a quarter filled. Her recentmost attempt had been abandoned halfway through training, over a year ago. She was flicking through the pages of messy handwriting absently, forgetting what she was actually supposed to be doing.

 _Dear diary. I can’t believe I’ve never shot an actual gun before today. It’s not at_ all _like in the video games. Heavier, in a way. But still, a lot of fun! The instructor said I did well, even though I felt like I should’ve been able to do better after years of “practice” with the virtual counterpart. I keep being told I’m doing well, but it doesn’t feel like enough…_

_Dear diary. One of the boys on my mech team asked me out today. I honestly thought he was joking, so I started giggling. He… didn’t take that well. I feel like an asshole. But it’s nice, in a way, to be liked. Even if it is by a greasy nerd straight out of momma’s basement :P_

_Dear diary. Today was our first solo training sim. It felt so_ real _, the bullets hammering my shields, the cries of pain, the… I’ve been told it’s even worse once it’s IRL instead of simply sophisticated VR. I really hope it’s not. I’m not sure I’d be able to -_

There was a big smudge of ink after that, blots staining the rest of the page. Reminders of her tears that night. The rest of the conservative black notebook was left blank.

 _It WAS worse_ , she thought to herself, thinking of her first field op with Overwatch. The look on that Talon agent’s face… They might be terrorists. But they were still _people_.

“Keep it together,” she muttered, rubbing at her temples.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, doc,” she greeted Angela Ziegler as she passed her office.

“Hello, Hana,” the medic responded immediately, sending her a bright smile. She had the angelic look _nailed_. “I wanted to talk to you, actually. Will you come in?”

“Sure,” Hana replied, ignoring the way her heart was thudding. She sat on the edge of a chair across from the Swiss prodigy.

“Mei-Ling mentioned that you’d been having… troubles.” Dr. Ziegler had perfected her concerned look over the past few decades. It made Hana squirm.

“Yeah, I guess,” Hana mumbled in reply.

“I just wanted to make sure you were all right. The mental well-being of our crew is my responsibility as well as the physical one.”

“Yeah,” the gamer conceded. She’d taken a sudden interest in the toes of her shoes. Angela just looked at her for a moment, frowning.

“I can’t force you to talk to me. Just know, you can tell me anything and it won’t leave this room. I won’t tell your superiors, either.”

“‘preciate it,” Hana muttered, looking down, before fleeing the scene. She didn’t trust the Swiss woman somehow nicknamed “Mercy”. Not yet, at least. She was kind of creepy.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Hana, come sit with us!” Lúcio called out when she entered the dining hall, a bottle of Diet Mountain Dew under her arm and a plate of mac ‘n cheese balanced between her hands. What? There was nothing wrong with being a bit of a stereotype. Besides, Mtn Dew was delicious.

“Hiya!” She waved awkwardly as she made her way to the table, trying not to drop anything. And if there was a bag of Doritos stuck under her other elbow, well, who were you to judge?

Lena sputtered something vaguely resembling a hi through her cheeseburger. Fareeha Amari was there too, picking at some form of American cuisine. Jesse McCree was digging into a massive plate of ribs but still spared her a wink. Hana plopped down next to Lena, angling her Dorito bag to lay on the bench beside her. The conversation immediately resumed once she’d gotten settled.

“I dinna know, boy, the world might look a lot different from Latin America, but from where I’m standing…” He launched off into a lengthy tirade about Omnics, pop music and youth in general. It was that, what can you say, short-statured mechanic, Torbjörn Lindholm. Another founding member of Overwatch, and one she’d never been particularly fond of. Of course, she’d never really had a chance to get to know him. But she wasn’t exactly impressed by her opinions. Lúcio pursed his lips, waiting for him to finish his argument, before explaining his work in the Rio de Janeiro slums, in what seemed a far more rational and calm manner, to Hana, at least. Of course, she was biased. Then the cowboy joined in with a quip about European perspectives that set Lena off, and so the discussion waxed and waned. Hana didn’t mind. Gave her a chance to eat in peace.

“So, Hana, how did the Korean army handle this?” The girl in question started, desperately trying to remember what they’d been talking about. She’d gotten stuck on Lúcio’s perfectly tanned, just slightly muscular arms, the way he moved his hands when he spoke, and that twinkle in his eyes when he thought of a good counterargument…

“Uh, sorry?”

“I was asking you, how did the Korean army handle it while you were in training?”

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ” She was completely lost. And her blush was reaching critical levels.

“Hana, Jesse was asking how you handled tobacco usage among new recruits.” Lúcio bailed her out. He looked a bit apologetic, like the time he’d accidentally dented her mech on a mission…

“Oh. Uhm, completely banned. Anyone caught with as much as an unlit cigarette was punished.”

“I see,” the American drawled, before saying something about how a man should damn well be able to smoke if he wanted to.

No one tried to pull her into the conversation again before she more or less graciously excused herself, citing some ambiguous “stream coming up”, trying to hide the way her knees were wobbling slightly as she beat an escape towards her room.

 

* * *

  
It was a relief when she finally made it to her bed, so she granted herself permission to just stay in and torture some innocent virtual creatures in the Sims for the rest of the night. Call it venting, acting out… Or just a girl that needed to spend some time in a world with cheat codes.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my weirdness in your life? Hit me up as @Alvilda_otQ on twitter where I ramble about cookies or on my blog at alvildasabstractions.wordpress.com :)


End file.
